A Different Perspective
by chocolatte-delight
Summary: One-shots from different characters' viewpoints on the relationship of Kakashi and Hinata. Sequel of sorts to A Different Story. KakaHina.
1. Chouji

First chapter of my sequel-of-sorts for **A Different Story**. Sorry if it's not what you guys expected, but I'm really too lazy to write out the outcome of Kakashi and Hinata's relationship in story format. I think seeing how certain characters react to their relationship is good enough. Don't worry, though. You guys will get to see what happens later in their relationship through these one-shots. :)

Do enjoy.

* * *

Tangerine.

Chouji licked the taste on his lips thoughtfully. The tartness of it and the sweetness of it...

_'Mmmm...'_

He popped another piece in his mouth happily. These things were definitely food for the soul.

_'Although not as good as barbeque.'_

"Chouji, get off your fat ass and help me put away these flowers!"

Deciding to ignore Ino's yelling today (the cool air coming from the fan felt sinful on his hot and sticky body), he leaned back in his folding chair and licked away the juices trailing down his fingers.

_'I wonder what Shikamaru's doing today...'_

Chouji grinned at the thought of his friend before deciding to peel another delicious tangerine. He ate a piece and relished the feeling of its cool juices in his mouth.

_'Mmmm... tangerines remind me of festivals.'_

As he finished licking off the last of the juices from the tangerine on his fingers, his mind wandered, mostly focused on the latest festival he'd went to. Really, all the food had been the greatest, especially the lightly grilled tangerines skewered on sticks assorted with random pieces of meat and vegetables.

_'That was delicious,'_ thought Chouji with a jovial grin. Festivals had the best foods, all fresh and sticky and... mmmm. _'Too bad no one else liked it.'_

His team had complained that tangerines didn't taste good, too bitter or whatever. He scoffed. They obviously didn't understand true cuisine. It wasn't just the taste, it was the way it was prepared, grilled to perfection. He sighed wistfully, remembering that the only other person his age that had liked it was... Hinata.

Chouji smiled as he bit into another tangerine piece. Truly, Hinata was one of the best cooks he'd ever seen. She knew how long to cook meat and what to do to make it taste even better. It didn't matter what type of meat it was, or how many types of vegetables she put in, she always managed wonderfully.

_'Speaking of Hinata...'_ Chouji frowned thoughtfully. He hadn't seen Hinata at that festival at all. She usually made it a priority to show up with Sakura or Ino to help them with their kimono and such, but this last festival... she had been absent. But then again... that was the day Kakashi-sensei came back from his mission...

Chouji grinned when he remembered the events that had occurred the day after the village festival. Ino still wouldn't stop gushing about it.

_"Hinata and Kakashi-sensei! They're a couple, you know that?"_

Chouji had seen Ino's awe-struck look on her face that fateful day at the barbeque shop when Asuma-sensei had drunkenly invited the two to eat with them and Kakashi had accidentally spilt his drink all over him, and he hadn't missed the slightly jealous looks she sent the two when she happened to spot Hinata and Kakashi-sensei together, both usually sporting smiles on their faces. Or eye, in Kakashi's case. He didn't miss those looks, and quite frankly, he didn't care either.

The two were free to do whatever they pleased, together, or not.

He bit into the tangerine, liking the tangy taste that spread through out his mouth.

_'Hinata and Kakashi, huh?'_

Chouji's lips twitched. It was funny how thoughts of how tasty tangerines were had led to a curious examination of two of his comrades' love lives.

_'I guess it makes sense,'_ thought Chouji as he bit into another piece of tangerine, _'that tangerines remind me of the two.'_

Outside the frosted glass of the flower shop, Chouji could see silver spikes trembling as Kakashi threw his head back to let out an amused laugh. Hinata's face disappeared behind her indigo locks, only for the silky strands to be pushed back gently by a finger-less gloved hand, revealing the girl's brightly blushing face and the hesitant smile on her lips.

He licked his fingers thoughtfully as he threw the orange peels of the tangerines he'd eaten into the trash can.

_'They're always smiling so brightly.'_

* * *

Mmm... came out completely different from how I planned it... but oh well. Sorry if it disappoints, but... this is all I can get out right now.

To those of you who do like it, I'd loved to be told that :)


	2. Ino

Kakashi was a hot and mysterious older man, that Ino had no doubt about. That day when she saw the way his black shirt clung so tightly to his hard, chiseled chest... all fantasies of young, pale Sasuke-kun were replaced with hot and experienced older men, namely Hatake Kakashi.

The way his silver spikes would fall over his lopsided forehead protector... and the way that mask covered his face... Ino couldn't help but be enraptured by the mystery Hatake Kakashi provided. He was so... different from all the _boys_ her age, so... _sexy_.

But... as much as Ino admired Kakashi's appearance, she knew that she had no chance. She knew that from the moment she noticed how good of a catch Kakashi was. She knew that from the moment Hinata had frantically tried to clean off the water that had soaked through his vest.

She knew that, as much as she wished it wasn't so, Hatake Kakashi was already taken. Taken by quiet Hyuuga Hinata, no less.

The bell to the Yamanaka Flower Shop briiinged, signifying that a customer was entering. Ino quickly stood up and put on her professional face. Only for it to be floored when she saw a familiar shock of silver hair and that mysterious black mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, gaping slightly.

The man turned his dark eye on her, a strange look in them, before he looked away, his hand running through his hair lightly.

"H-how can I help you today?" she said in a professional tone as possible.

With his hand still in his hair, he smiled sheepishly at her. "Hinata's little sister is graduating from the academy today and they're celebrating it at Yakiniku's. I can't make it so I thought I'd drop off some flowers. Do you have anything I could get her?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah. I guess pink or white heather will be nice for a new genin. Pink heather means good luck and white heather means protection from danger." She picked up a few pieces of heather and spotted some roses. She picked up a red rose and a yellow rose and twisted the flowers together, creating a small bouquet. "Red and yellow roses together can symbolize 'Congratulations'."

Kakashi's hand moved from his hair to his pockets. "I'll get that then."

Ino smiled and went to wrap it. As she was ringing up the price, she saw Kakashi observing the variegated tulips that were spread throughout the shop. With a knowing look on her face, she asked him politely, "Is there something else you want to get?"

The man didn't _jump, _per se, but the way his hand twitched violently from its place (two inches from a tulip, Ino observed), he might as well have.

"Er, no, Ino."

Withdrawing his hand from its outstretched position, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eye curiously narrowing. Ino resisted the urge to snort at the man's stupidity (where in the world did his sexiness and mysteriousness go?) and walked towards the tulip stand to pluck a single pale tulip that had light strands of purple criss-crossing through it. Ino thought that it quite matched Hinata's eyes, something that had not gone unnoticed by Kakashi.

Wrapping it in a protective plastic coat, she handed it and the other bouquet to the man. She didn't say anything and the man didn't either. He only handed her the money and gave her a low "Thank you," before leaving the store.

Ino watched Kakashi's stunning silver hair disappear in the crowd and felt a slow grin make its way to her lips.

--

Later at the congratulations party, Ino felt a sense of satisfaction flood her when she saw the way Hinata's pearly eyes widened when the single tulip mysteriously appeared next to her. Seeing the girl's cheeks flush pink and her eyes shine ever-so-brightly when she read the card that had accompanied it, Ino decided that she had to agree with the flower's meaning.

_'Beautiful eyes...'_

Ino supposed that, when all was said and done, Hinata and Kakashi made a pretty cute couple.

Besides, she thought as she heard the sound of the door's bell briinging, it was fun teasing Kakashi whenever he dropped by.

When she turned around, she wasn't disappointed when she saw the familiar sheepish look in his dark eye and his hand running through his spiky silver hair embarrassedly.

* * *

Utterly different from how I planned. Geh.

Well, this is just a way of showing the beginnings of their closer relationship. Pretty soon, the major events will be coming up. Yupp.


	3. Sai

And here goes Sai's perspective :)

* * *

From an artist's point of view, Hyuuga Hinata was a very beautiful woman. She had a petite form, graceful steps, pale skin, pink lips, and wide, dreamy eyes that reflected her emotions clearly. From a shinobi's point of view, however, she looked frail and breakable and her expressive eyes were thought of as a weakness.

Sai knew better though.

Her slight frame allowed her to move quicker than most, and her graceful movements were one of her best assets in battle. She stepped lightly, never making more noise than necessary, and her sharp eyes allowed her and her team to spot threats meters ahead.

She was an important asset to any team.

With time, rumors of her ability as a ninja became known through out the village. That, matched with her dark, flawless beauty, made many men shoot desiring looks at her, all filled with lust and awe.

Sai could not say that he didn't understand them, those desiring eyes. With all her strange actions and confusing emotions, Weirdo was quite a beautiful person, inside and out. He knew that she was, but... he found that her beauty was even more unmatched when she blushed. The way pink would stain her cheeks when she was complimented, or the way her cheeks would instantly turn red when she was embarrassed made her eyes shine brightly and made her pale skin look deliciously flushed.

Whenever he saw those endearing blushes, his fingers would twitch ever-so-slightly in a desire to capture her blushing face with a paint brush and canvas.

However, none of those blushes could ever compare to the ones that crossed her cheeks when _he_ was there. With a few teasing words, a blush would color her cheeks rapidly, a different tint to them than her normal ones. It was actually quite interesting watching her face turn those different shades of pink and red. So interesting, in fact, that he had gone out to his painting supplies shop to buy a few bottles of red and white paint.

Walking out of his painting supplies store, Sai turned his gaze curiously to the village gates and smiled slightly when he saw that Weirdo was back from her month-long solo mission. His lips twitched further upward when he saw Kakashi-senpai appear in front of her, a brightly colored box in his hands.

When he saw the way her eyes lit up when she opened the box to see two blue butterflies flutter out, and the way she pushed a hand against her mouth to stop herself from tearing up, Sai had to admit that she was quite beautiful, even with her dirty and bloody appearance.

A small smile made its way to his lips when he saw Kakashi-senpai wipe away a tear that had fallen from her pale eyes. It widened when he saw a bright pink color her ivory cheeks as Kakashi-senpai caressed the side of her face.

He tore his eyes away from the tender display before quickly disappearing, his mind focused on the white canvas in his room.

_'Pink blushing cheeks with dark, silky locks... Do I have indigo paint? ...And, a gloved hand wiping away an icy blue tear...'_

* * *

Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of anything else to add. Well, I hope I did Sai some justice.


	4. Pakkun

Kakashi was acting strange.

Very strange.

Pakkun paced around the small living room, his brow wrinkled in thought, and slowly processed his summoner and master's earlier actions.

The brown pug had been given a quick pat on the head when he was summoned and greeted with a delicious T-bone steak, swiftly followed with a short bath and a soft command of "Don't dirty the house, Pakkun," before the house was vacated, leaving Pakkun alone.

_'Kakashi looked like he was in a hurry,'_ mused Pakkun. He jumped on the couch and propped himself on the arm chair to watch the small fish swim lazily in Kakashi's fishtank. It was a new touch to the apartment, he observed.

_'Speaking of new touches...' _Pakkun drew his eyes away from the tantalizing sight of clear bubbles swimming up methodically, and sniffed the air. A light lilac scent tickled his finely-honed nose, making him sneeze. _'Smells like Hinata.' _Pakkun's eyes widened. _'Hinata...'_

Pakkun lifted his nose to inhale more deeply, coughing slightly on the sweet scent. It wasn't unpleasant, but he much preferred the gritty scent of dirt and fresh air. ...Well, he could make exceptions, starting with the scent of his favorite shampoo.

His eyebrow perked up when he found that Hinata's scent was stronger in some places more so than other areas. Jumping down agilely from the couch, Pakkun followed the scent trail, sniffing occasionally to make sure he was following the right trail. Pakkun noted, with interest, that the scent seemed to permeate the air strongly in the area of Kakashi's bedroom.

_'Just what have you been hiding from me, Kakashi?'_ thought Pakkun with a low chuckle.

Pushing open the door, Pakkun walked into the room, looking up at the high furniture, sniffing the air. A smug grin made its way to his lips when he smelled the scent of lilacs mixed with Kakashi's pine scent. He frowned slightly when he realized that the bed was barely traced with the scent of lilacs.

_'So Kakashi hasn't found the guts yet.'_

Pakkun snorted before making his way out of the room. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of the edge of a small black book. "A new book?" he wondered aloud.

His interest piqued, Pakkun scaled the wall next to it to land on the table's surface. Making sure not to make any scratch marks, Pakkun nudged the book closer with his nose and opened it with glee.

The smile that had begun to grow on his lips instantly turned into a frown when he didn't see long lines of text or short, graphic hand-drawn pictures, courtesy of the late Jiraiya-sama.

"What?" he growled, barely managing to repress his anger.

Pakkun lowered his head in disappointment, mentally berating himself for having expected anything. Really, how could he have hoped for another wonderful book in the series? For Kami's sake, Jiraiya-sama was dead!

He put a paw over his head before shaking himself out of his self-pity and raised his head up. It was high-time to get out of here...

His eyes landed on the photograph that took up the first page. Pakkun took the time to read the huge text above it, his brow lifting up in slight surprise.

"Happy 30th Birthday, Kakashi?..." Pakkun mentally did the math. "That was about two years ago, wasn't it?" He shrugged. He hadn't been summoned much lately; who could blame him for not remembering his summoner's birthday? Although... _'Can't believe Kakashi didn't summon us on that important day.'_

Pakkun's eyes traveled lower, landing on the... colorful photograph.

Hinata... feeding Kakashi?

_'My, that's... interesting,'_ thought Pakkun as he turned the page with a deft paw. He passed through the rest of the pictures, snorting sometimes, laughing till tears poured out occasionally, smirking whenever he saw familiar blushes. He closed the book with a small 'snap' and leaned on his hind paws, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_'Kakashi in a hurry... add that with the scent of Hinata all over his apartment... and add _that_ with these pictures...'_ Pakkun smirked as he leaped off the table. _'And you pretty much get a clear picture of what's going o-'  
_

There was a slight scuffle of feet outside Kakashi's door.

"Kakashi, I guess I'll see you tomo-"

There was a slight 'meep' sound as the ex-Hyuuga heiress's voice was cut off, followed by a loud thud as a body hit a wall lightly. He heard the soft sounds of Hinata protesting, which was quickly cut off. Loudly.

Pakkun pressed his ear firmly against the door. _'Add _this_ to the equation...' _Pakkun smirked when he heard a soft moan escape the earlier-protesting girl's lips.

_'And you get love.'_


	5. Hiashi

Hiashi's chapter. Sorry if it gets repetitive, but I find that it gets the point across effectively, more so than I could ever manage in paragraph form :)

Oh, something rather major does happen in this chapter, near the end. Finally, this is living up to the name as "sequel." :)

* * *

From the beginning, he only ever saw her flaws.

He saw her hide behind his robes and was disappointed.

He saw her blush shyly when meeting strangers and could only hope that she'd be more presentable when meeting the Hokage.

He heard her stutter when she was scared and felt the beginnings of hopelessness start to build in him.

He saw her slumped form during Hizashi's funeral and felt bitter.

He saw her weak fighting stance and snapped angrily at her.

He saw her outreached arms, hoping for a piggyback ride, and ignored her.

He saw her prick her finger on her first kunai and swatted her away, telling her that she should be strong and endure.

He saw her writing a love letter and burned it with a Katon jutsu.

That was the first time he had ever seen her cry.

And then he couldn't see her, couldn't face her. He pushed her away and wallowed in his own guilt, his own anger.

--

When he heard the rumor that Hatake Kakashi was training his daughter, he shook his head, not believing a word.

When he heard the rumor that Hinata had beaten Hyuuga Kaizashi in a clan spar with a well-placed suiton jutsu, he scoffed in disbelief.

When he heard that Uzumaki Naruto's sensei was Hatake Kakashi, he sighed, knowing that Kakashi never had a chance in taming the boy.

When he heard from the Branch family that Neji was in the hospital recovering from internal damage, he'd wondered which Hyuuga had done the deed. When he heard that it was Hinata, Hiashi couldn't believe his ears.

When he saw with his own eyes, the Uzumaki boy take down Neji with wonderfully executed techniques, Hiashi had to take back his words from a few months past.

Hatake Kakashi had done a wonderful job.

--

When it was Hinata's fourteenth birthday, the clan elders approached her without him knowing and demanded to know whether or not she was going to take the position as Clan Head.

When Hiashi heard that Hinata had replied with, "How can I take it when it has always rightfully been mine's?" Hiashi felt the beginnings of pride begin to build inside him.

The stutters in her voice hadn't been relayed by his faithful left hand man, Ko.

When the decision came to give Hanabi the title, Hinata took it in with a small smile. When she left the compound, once and for all, she bowed towards him and said, "Thank you."

--

When he went to the next Chuunin Exam Finals, he saw, for the first time in his life, the strength of his first-born daughter.

She was graceful, she was intelligent. She kept her opponent on his toes and forced him back with tactical maneuvers that made the audience sit on the edge of their seats with bated breaths.

When she was named victor, Hiashi knew, without a doubt, that Hyuuga Hinata was now a Chuunin.

--

One day during a marketplace weekend, Hiashi traveled down the streets, wondering what it was that Hanabi had asked him to buy for her.

That was the first time he saw a man's eyes travel up and down his first-born daughter's figure with lustful eyes.

Rage was not the first emotion that crossed his mind; rather, it was pride. Pride that his daughter was indeed growing up healthily, even without the Hyuuga clan providing for her. The pride was quickly replaced with a healthy dose of rage when he saw the lusting man start to approach her.

Before the clueless girl could turn around, he already had the man by the neck and pinned to the alley wall two blocks away from her.

A menacing threat was quickly delivered, something Hiashi vaguely remembered had to deal with "You are not a Hyuuga, but I can quickly brand you with a Caged Bird Seal if I ever see you look at my daughter ever again."

The rest of the month had passed like that, many men making moves towards her, only to be repelled by his own threats. Hiashi had to mentally admonish his daughter for growing so beautiful.

His constant prowling ceased when he heard that Hatake Kakashi had come back from his year-long mission. Now all his attention was singularly spent on the masked nin and what his intentions towards his daughter were.

Hatake Kakashi was, so far, the most likely to see his forehead branded with the Hyuuga clan's Caged Bird Seal.

Especially since he dared to sit in front of him and ask for Hinata's hand in marriage nonchalantly, almost as if he were commenting on how hot the weather had been in Konoha lately.

--

"I do believe I heard you wrong, Kakashi-san. I must not have heard you correctly, because you can't possibly be asking for Hinata's hand in mar-"

"Oh, no, Hiashi-sama, you heard me quite right." The silver-haired man smiled at him from behind his mask.

Hiashi's forehead twitched. Was this man—infamous as Copy Nin Kakashi, in-running for the next Hokage, feared through out all of the Shinobi Continent—an idiot? He must be, if he hadn't heard the thinly veiled threat in his question.

"I think you heard me wrong, Kakashi. You _can't_ possibly marry Hinata. At all."

The man, currently slouched in his seat, stood up ramrod straight, his black eye regarding him quietly. Hiashi, too, stood up.

If this man wanted a fight, then he was going to be faced with the power of the Hyu-

"What did I tell you, Hinata?" said Kakashi as he slouched slightly, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Hinata? Hinata was here?

Hiashi activated his byakugan and scanned the area. He gasped when he saw that Hinata was sitting outside the window, sipping iced tea with Hanabi.

"H-Hinata?" he whispered hoarsely.

His daughter's head whipped around and she thrust the cup into Hanabi's hands before entering through the window.

"Hello, Father," she greeted quietly as she straightened up beside Kakashi.

Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. His… his daughter, who had been banished from the clan… was here.

"Hinata… Why are you here?"

A small smile flitted across Hinata's face before she breathed in deeply and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

White, Hyuuga eyes stared into painfully familiar lavender ones.

"You come here because… you want something," he stated, knowing that this wasn't a friendly visit.

His first-born daughter shook her head. "No, actually we…" Hiashi flinched at the word. Hinata, too wrapped up in her controlled breathing, missed it, but Kakashi saw it and actually had the nerve to smile slightly. "We came here to ask you something," she said quickly.

Hiashi sank into his desk chair and covered his eyes with his hand, already knowing the question.

"_I come here asking for Hinata's hand in marriage, Hiashi-sama. Will you give us your blessings?"_

"If you are happy, Hinata," he said quietly as he closed his eyes tightly, "Then I will do anything you ask."

He heard his daughter gasp lightly and looked at her, utterly surprised to see her with her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"She's shocked beyond belief, Hiashi-sama," supplied Kakashi.

He narrowed his eyes at the increasingly cheeky man before turning to Hinata.

"You are my daughter, even if we have not shared the same household for over six years." Hiashi let a small smile cross his usually passive face. "I give you my blessings, Hinata, Kakashi."

Hinata stared at him, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

--

He had not been the best father in his lifetime. His family was in pieces, divided by a ridge that was unbreakable. He had handled his family with distant hands, only there to swat when they did wrong, never there to offer a few words of advice to lift their spirits.

What kind of all-seeing eyes would let a family fall so far into ruin?

His life was filled with bad decisions, all made because of his foolishness, his stubborness.

Today, though, for the first time, in a long time, he thinks that he made the right decision.

It's hard to say that it's _not_ the right decision when he sees the way Hinata slings her arms around Kakashi's neck and stands on her toes to lightly brush her lips against Kakashi's masked ones.

The only thing he regrets is that he turned on his byakugan to observe the newly-engaged couple on their way out of the Hyuuga compound.

_'They're in a public place, for Kami's sake.'_

_

* * *

_I hold a firm belief that Hiashi isn't as harsh as so many fanfiction writers make him out to be. I also believe that a cruel Hiashi makes an interesting plot as well :) But I also love it when fanfiction writers write about how Hiashi regrets how he's treated her.

Anyways, Father!Hiashi for this fic, and, wow! They're getting married :)


End file.
